Everything's Relative
by Princess Ler
Summary: "So, you were going to tell me about those visions you had as a Padawan?" "Mm. You see, it started out as a vision, but by the time I was seventeen, it had become much, much, more..." Ties in with Break in the Flow and explains the escapade of Obi-Wan Kenobi into the life of Ben Creighton, math genius, cellist, future MIT student, and resident of Cambridge, Massachusetts. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1: Earth to Ben

Note: Items in italics are anything that happens while a character is meditating.

"So you were going to tell me about those visions you had when you were a Padawan," prompted Anakin, leaning forward and resting his chin on his palms.

"Mm. You see, it started as a vision, but by the time I was seventeen, it was much, much, more..."

* * *

**_18 years previously_**

17-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi sank into a meditative trance, allowing his mind to loosen its grasp on his physical body. Then he braced himself for the incoming visions...

_He saw the same marbled blue-green planet he always saw, followed by the city with the huge Coruscant-like towers, the sparkling blue river winding through the town, a small house surrounded by trees, a tiny bedroom..._

_Then he saw himself._

_Or, at least, a boy identical to himself, and the same age. The only differences were that this boy had no Padawan braid, no tiny nerftail sticking out at the back of the scalp. Besides that, they had the same hair color, the same eyes, the same facial features, the same nimble fingers even._

_The other boy entered the small room and tossed his bag onto the bed. He sank down next to it, shutting his eyes tightly and leaning back until his head brushed the bedspread. His body shook violently, but he didn't seem to be crying or having any kind of fit- quite the contrary. He seemed to be trying to relax. And failing._

_Obi-Wan watched this scene unfold with some measure of puzzlement. His visions, as long as he'd had them, had never shown him this other boy. Qui-Gon had dismissed the visions as delusions when he had first gotten them at the age of twelve, but now, with this new revelation, Obi-Wan felt it was time to bring the matter back to his Master's attention._

_He vaguely registered said Master's voice, but the closer Obi-Wan edged to waking, the deep baritone got more and more distant..._

A hand shook his shoulder gently.

"Coming, Master..."

The hand shook his shoulder again.

One blue-grey eye fluttered open, blearily taking in the image of the person standing over him.

It was not his Master.

A twelve-year-old girl stood over him, grinning. "Earth to Ben, come in please," she said, grinning. "This is Commander Suzanne, your sister. Houston, we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2: Of Another Galaxy

Obi-Wan's other eye snapped open, and he shot up from his position on the bed, all drowsiness forgotten completely.

"What? Who are you?" he asked, maybe a tad too sharply, as the girl winced. But Obi-Wan didn't really care at the moment, as long as he figured out what was up with this place.

He scrutinized the girl.

She looked a tremendous bit like him, with the same ginger-brown hair he had, falling to her waist in thick curls and the same blue-grey eyes. The similarity in their facial features was impossible to ignore.

But why did she think she was his sister? Certainly no one could be _that _delusional...

She rolled her eyes, her resolve strengthening. He could feel the energy rolling off the twelve year old girl in waves. Speaking of which, she was definitely Force sensitive. There was no denying that powerful, untainted, untrained presence that was Suzanne Marie Creighton in the Force...

Wait, what? Since when did he know his sister's full name?

Wait, double what!? Since when did he refer to this girl who looked freakishly like him as his sister?

The girl- Suzanne- looked up at him, her soft smirk morphing into an expression of utmost concern.

"Ben?" she asked. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Su," blurted Obi-Wan, before clamping his jaw shut and preventing himself from divulging any more. The nickname had sprung to his tongue as easily as if he was pronouncing his own name; it scared him slightly.

"Oh," said Suzanne, though she looked skeptical. "Well, anyway, Mum sent me to tell you that it's time for supper. Come when you're ready."

Obi-Wan nodded mutely. Suzanne jumped off the bed and made for the door.

Her hand was on the small brass knob when he stopped her.

"Su...zanne," he said uneasily. The redhaired girl frowned, most likely perplexed as to why her elder brother was calling her by her real name and not by his nickname for her.

"Yes, Ben?"

"Who am I? And what planet is this?"

Suzanne's frown deepened. "If you're trying to be funny, Ben, now would be a good time to knock it off."

"Please, Suzanne," said Obi-Wan, rapidly inventing half-truths to use as excuses. "I have... short term partial amnesia. My memories will return in time, but I'd appreciate it if you filled me in."

Suzanne paused, looking as if she were weighing the repercussions of two different answers. Then she gave a sigh, before,

"Your name is Benjamin Creighton. You are in the eleventh grade at Lexington High School, and you will attend the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in a year and a half. You are a math tutor for your three younger siblings, Suzanne, Maxwell, and Katherine, and Suzanne's best friend, Andrew Skidmoure." Here Suzanne took a breath, before launching into another,

"This planet is the planet Earth. Its population of intelligent beings is approximately seven billion, and its population of lifeforms in general is ten billion. Earth is in the middle arm of the Milky Way galaxy, and third in orbit of our Sun, a yellow dwarf star with about five billion years of life. Now, I hope you're happy, Ben, because I'm not explaining that again, I've already forgotten everything I said, my trachea is completely worn out, my stomach is screaming bloody murder, and Mum's busting my eardrums with all her yelling for us to come downstairs."


	3. Chapter 3: Antisocial?

**Chapter Three**

"So you mean to say that you just randomly turned up in a room on another planet with a twelve-year-old girl claiming to be your sister calling you 'Ben' and grinning in your face?"

"That's what I said."

"Wow. So what happened next?"

"Well, by then it was time for dinner. I was starving, I had literally just jumped across a few dimensions, and I needed some food for thought..."

* * *

**_Eighteen years previously_**

His family was pleasant.

Wait, his family?

Last he checked, he had just randomly appeared in a household where apparently there was a son that could have passed for his stunt double (but he was most likely the one doing the stunts.) That did _not _mean that the residents were his family. They just thought he was Ben Creighton because of the extraordinary resemblance they shared.

The family consisted of Suzanne, the twelve-year-old girl whom he had met; an eight-year-old boy named Max who looked almost exactly like he had at that age but with green eyes; a two-year-old girl, Katherine, who had shoulder length dark brown hair and the same color eyes as Max; their mother, who was a kindly woman with dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes; their father, a tall auburn-haired, green-eyed man; and him.

No, not him, Ben. Ben Creighton. Not Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ben Creighton.

"Ben?" queried Max. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy," said Obi-Wan, slightly sarcastically.

"You know sarcasm doesn't work on me," said Suzanne, propping her chin on her fists.

"Su," the mother chided, "Elbows?"

Suzanne made a face and removed her elbows from the table. "Anyway, Ben, I know you have- what did you call it- 'short term amnesia,' but still, you can't be antisocial like this."

"Antisocial?" asked Be- Obi-Wan, feigning surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please, Ben," sighed Suzanne. "Antisocial. Definition one: the state of being unwilling or unable to associate in a normal-"

"I know what the word means," said Obi-Wan, slightly impatient. "I'm just forgetful today, is all. The... er... school nurse said that I didn't have short term amnesia, I was just forgetting things."

"You expect me to believe that?" said Suzanne, raising her eyebrows slightly. "You told me you had STA five minutes ago! And anyway, you're never forgetful, or never have been as long as I've been around. Maybe... if the SATs are stressing you out-"

"SATs? What the he-"

"Ben, Max and Katherine are present, so no swearing," said the father firmly. "Both of you, resolve this on your own. Your mother and I will not interfere with your conversation, though we expect a word for word explanation of all this once you're done."

**For those of you who are wondering, Obi-Wan has been transported to the Earth dimension, where he is Ben Creighton, the eleventh-grader. He struggles to separate himself from this other-dimension version of him, but the memories and habits of himself and Ben are merging together.** **He has _not _swapped lives with Ben, because he _is _Ben, and both lives are kind of becoming one.**


End file.
